Secrets of the Heart
by SparklingFae
Summary: She was tired of waiting..tonight was the night that she would reveal the truth to her imprint. FemmeSlash warning.


A/N All Characters are property of SM, I just like to play with them. A huge Thanks to my Beta NCChris, she makes everything I do all better. I usually do not write femslash or slash period but this had been in my head and I finally gave it a try. I hope you enjoy!

**Leah POV**

I watched her from across the room. She was laughing at something Jake had just said. It was always Jake and Bella. Tonight was Sam and Emily's Christmas party and attendance was mandatory. I struggled to keep my silence, in and out of wolf form. I kept telling myself that she was happy with Jake, but it was getting harder to stay silent. I longed for her, ached to tell her what she meant to me, even though she was with Jake. It was getting harder and harder to stay away from her, to not tell her that I was slowly dying on the inside. Tonight, I would have to find a way to tell her she was my imprint. I had to give her the opportunity to choose, no matter how selfish it might be.

I remembered the moment my world had changed like it was yesterday. I had only been a member of the Pack for a couple months when I saw her for the first time since becoming a Protector.

_"I hated coming to Sam and Emily's, but I was left little choice. No one understood what it was like to have their happiness shoved in my face all the time. I got it. They were imprinted. It didn't make it hurt any less. Just as I was leaving, Jake and Bella walked up together holding hands. I could hear Jake talking to her as the rest of the Pack gathered around her._

_"You remember everyone. Oh and there's Leah. Just ignore her, I do." _

_I tried to let his words roll off of me. It stung a little, but I was the Pack bitch so, I just shook it off and glared at Bella. She looked at me with huge brown eyes full of sympathy, like she knew what it meant to hurt. I was dimly aware of her chastising Jake for his callous remark. As our eyes locked, everything was swept away, every anguish, every emotion that was a remnant of what Sam and I had once had, all of it was swept away. In its place, tightly bound to my soul, was the person who would become everything to me, my imprint, Bella Swan. I quickly tore my gaze from her, reminding myself that she was happy with Jake. I would keep my distance. Instead of making nice, I glowered and spoke in a clipped tone that I didn't feel in the least._

_"If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave."_

_I didn't give anyone a chance to say anything, instead I brushed past them both into the forest and phased."_

I was jolted from my memory by one of the only Pack members that ever treated me with an inkling of respect. Embry handed me a beer and tipped his head slightly when he noticed my gaze was on Jake and Bella. His voice was no more than a whisper, so that only I would hear.

"I wonder why Jake didn't imprint on her? She's meant to be in the Pack."

Something in his voice had me wanting to confide in him. If anyone would understand and not judge me, other than my brother, it would be Embry, but I pushed the urge back. I didn't dare reveal to anyone, not even my brother, that I had imprinted on Bella. I wanted to tell her first. She deserved that. If she denied it, then the Pack would learn soon enough what had happened.

The evening wore on as I watched her occasionally from the corner of the room that I had opted to make my own. The scowl on my face ensured that no one else would try to intrude. Bella had been drinking. She had consumed enough to give herself a nice buzz at the very least. Somehow I had to get her away from here. I wasn't going to last, if I didn't tell her.

I finally saw my chance when Jake had to leave to patrol for a short while and Bella was standing in a hallway after having gone to the bathroom. She looked shaky and a little disoriented as I approached her.

"Swan, you okay?"

I grabbed her arm gently to help her steady herself as she stumbled back towards the bathroom.

"I think I am going to be sick."

She doubled over with my arm still supporting her.

"Ok, Swan, let's get you outside for some air."

She mumbled something unintelligible as I helped her out the door, surprising the rest of the Pack as some of them had stepped outside, too. I moved her off to the side out of their sight and muttered, more to myself.

"Almost."

She spoke back, the fresh air helping clear her head and settle her stomach.

"You said something, Leah?"

I had to think quickly, not wanting to arouse her suspicion.

"Jake is going to be awhile, so if you're tired, we can go to my house where it's quiet and you can rest until he is finished."

She caught her lip between her teeth and God, did it drive me crazy. I wanted to kiss her senseless. The imprint and my wolf ruled me. I was almost powerless to stop myself from claiming what was mine as Alpha bitch.

After a few seconds, she nodded and we made the short walk to my house.

Without so much as a word, I led her to my room.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

She questioned me once we got into my room.

I wasn't ready to tell her so I stalled.

"I just thought you might want to get out of there."

She exhaled a shaky breath and took a step towards me, her voice quiet and shy.

"Are you sure its not something else?"

She said as her breath brushed against my ear and the tender skin just beneath it, causing me to shiver slightly and break out in goosebumps. She spoke again, her lips just shy of grazing my ear.

"I've seen the way you look at me. I've never felt such an attraction to anyone like I do you, not Edward and not Jake. Why is that, Le?"

My breath hitched and I turned to look at her, the imprint in full effect as I crashed my lips into hers, being mindful of my strength.

As the kiss deepened, I was quick to shed my shirt while she did the same. The need to be skin to skin with her was overwhelming as passion crackled between us, our clothes quickly laid aside. I pressed her back on the bed as I took in her ivory skin.

I drew in a breath that hitched in my throat as I watched her draw her lip in between her teeth, her creamy thighs parted slightly as I hovered over her. Our breasts were just barely touching, but it was enough that it sent small jolts of electricity through me. I licked my lips as I took in her body, how her breath caused her perfect breasts to arch and press even closer to mine. I wanted to taste her creamy flesh, every inch of it before I experienced the sweet nectar of her mound.

With a feathery touch, I grazed my fingertips across her pliant body, goosebumps prickling where my fingers had just been. She exhaled a wanton sigh as she watched me & I could see so many questions in her eyes. I would answer them all, after I had claimed what was mine.

Our souls called to one another. I was an oddity within my tribe and she was a rare jewel that accepted the weird so easily. It made me feel even more of a kinship to her.

Her lips parted with a moan as I lowered my lips to tease and nibble at her perfectly proportioned breasts. My tongue darted out and swirled around the perfection of her nipple, causing her to arch beneath me. Slipping one hand beneath her back, I drew her erect nipple into my mouth and sucked gently at it.

She needed more. I could smell her arousal growing with each passing second and, without thought, I used the hand that been on her back to slip between her legs. My middle finger rubbed across her outer labia, causing a gasp to fall from her lips.

"Please, Le...Touch me?"

The small hint of uncertainty in her tone only furthered my wish to show her just how good the act of us being together could truly feel. Obliging her, I slid my finger just barely into her wet channel. She gave a garbled whimper and rolled her hips, seeking more from my touches. Her thighs parted even farther as she tried to rock against my finger.

Her actions incensed me further. I wanted to give her all the pleasure I could. I slid my finger fully into her and watched as she tensed up and then relaxed at the new intrusion.

She bucked slightly beneath me, her eyes half closed in a sexy bedroom look. Darting my tongue across my lips, I feathered kisses down until I had reached the source of her arousal and swirled my tongue out across her clit. I growled my pleasure when she rocked against my finger, drawing it deeper as she let her desire be known by a startled moan.

With my finger sliding in and out of her drenched pussy, I pressed forward and sucked her bud into my mouth, rolling it between my teeth gently. I was rewarded when she let loose a louder moan and the feel of her walls tightening against my finger.

I continued my barrage on my beautiful Swan, taking pride in the cries she let out. I knew she was growing close as her body was trembling and clenching.

"Cum for me, my Swan."

At my words, she tipped her head back and rocked in time with my finger. Her juices coated my finger thoroughly and her fingers wound their way into my hair. I tugged on her clit gently with my teeth which set her off even further, a low keening cry of release rose from her lips. I slowed my ministrations and stroked her gently through her orgasm until she had stilled and gave a sated sigh.

I smiled at the sight of her totally relaxed before I allowed my finger to slide from her inner walls. Bringing the soaked digit to my mouth, I wrapped my lips around it, moaning softly in pleasure at how good she tasted. She watched me with a hooded gaze and without much thought I shifted my frame to lay beside her, gently stroking her stomach. It was now or never; I had to tell her the truth.

"Bella…there's something I need to tell you. You asked why you felt such an attraction when you looked or thought of me…"

With a deep breath, I paused before continuing on.

"You're my imprint."

She was about to reply when the door to my bedroom crashed open and a deep growling voice was heard.

"What the Hell!?"

Quil was standing there with eyes wide and a look of adolescent lust. Before he could utter one damn word, I beat him to the punch.

"Don't even think about asking it, dipshit! Get the hell out and keep this to yourself for now or I will make good on my promise to neuter you!"

He made a wolfish whimpering sound and mumbled something about just coming to check on Bella, who was blushing furiously beside me, before he turned tail and practically ran from the house.

I turned to Bella and sighed, my voice softening from the hard edge I had taken with Quil.

"I'm sorry about that."

She shook her head and bit her lip, whispering to me.

"I know this won't be easy for the others to accept…and it will hurt Jake…but I never saw him in a romantic way no matter how I tried..." She paused and with a deep breath, uttered her next words, "I accept the imprint. I can't deny the attraction between us, Leah. I don't want to deny it."

I couldn't help my small grin as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you, Swan. You're right. It won't be easy, but you're worth it and I'll be good to you, I promise."

There really wasn't much else to say at that moment. There would be fallout. Sam wouldn't be happy and neither would Jake. The rest of the Pack would probably fall in with one of them. Maybe Embry would be supportive and Seth would just be glad I was happy. For now, just holding my girl was enough for me, the rest we could deal with as it came up. Sleep was overtaking both of us, so we settled, my arms wound around her body and drifted off to sleep, my nose buried in her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin.


End file.
